The device described above has the drawback of normally failing to effectively control relatively rapid variations in the quantity of cigarettes. In this respect, it is important to note that the device described above is often connected to a spiral compensating store, which has the advantage of relatively high maximum capacity, but the drawback of not always being able to compensate sharp differences in in-out quantities.
To eliminate the above drawbacks, Patent Application GB 2133759 proposes using a further compensating store smaller in size and capacity than the spiral store but capable of more rapidly compensating sharp variations in the quantity of cylindrical articles. The presence of an additional store, however, makes the device more complex and therefore more expensive to produce.